


somber isolation

by hoardedmolds



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Analysis, Other, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoardedmolds/pseuds/hoardedmolds
Summary: .





	somber isolation

**Author's Note:**

> .

I crash into the burning surface once again. The unrelenting fire of the ice once again stirs my senses. Scratch, grate my skin until the only thing I feel is the ringing rage in my skull. Fall, before the only things comforting me are the scars on my skin and the dull ache of my ankle. The only thing bringing me comfort should be the pain I besiege upon myself. 

Losing is as good as death.

This is the fate I plunged upon. For I will not let myself feast upon common pleasure until every single move of mine is the utter epitome of complacency.  
But is this really my fate? Or have I forced myself into this prison of chasing my conceived construct of greatness? Let it be that I have reached every single record there is, all the titles, all the medals, and all the glory. Rewrote history. Constructed a new epitome of greatness to those who will follow me, and will be remembered upon decades and centuries. But is the glory of being remembered worth it, when I chase this life of eternal self-torture only to somberly isolate myself? When I sacrifice being human to turn into an object of admiration for others? When I avoid the hang out invitations to practice, when I swap playing my video game for image training, when I have lunch alone, when I resist the urge to lust after the person I fancy, when I chase away all the people wanting to connect with me-


End file.
